Stress
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Todos cargamos con un cierto nivel de stress y existen deifernetes formas de convatirlo pero Ino encontro el más adecuado ShikaIno


**Hola de nuevo aquí de nuevo trayéndoles otro loco fic como han visto eh estado corta de tiempo y sin poder publicar, bueno dejando eso de lado ya las dejo leer.**

**Dedicado especialmente a todas ustedes que pasan a leer mis locuras.**

**Espero les guste.**

**.**

**.**

**STRESS**

**.**

**.**

Toda persona está sometida al stress en su vida diaria, es un estimulo con el que se tiene que vivir, moderadamente es bueno tenerlo.

Ino Yamanaka vivía con el stress no había sido un problema estaba acostumbrada quisiera o no su tiempo estaba ajustado, estaba ocupada todo el día y la gran parte de la semana.

Temprano tenía que ir a ver a Ibiki para ayudarle en las interrogaciones o hacer papeleo, al medio día iba al hospital hacia consultas ordenaba los medicamentos o algo que faltara hacer en la tarde tenía que ir a entrenar con Kurenai o cuidar al pequeño hasta la noche que llegaba a dormir en su casa, esa era su rutina de toda la semana no descansaba en el día el stress comenzaba a acumularse no lograba descansar en sus días libres, ayudaba a su padre en la florería.

La bomba estallo cuando tuvo que trabajar junto con Naruto no lograba entender como tenía tanta energía aunque no le sirviera para algo bueno la mayor parte del trabajo lo hacia ella.

Todo se le había juntado el trabajo en el hospital, ayudarle a Ibiki, entrenar y ayudar de vez en cuando a Kurenai y sobre todo el no saber nada de Shikamaru desde hace un mes la agobiaba, a causa de eso no lograba concentrarse.

Dejo de conciliar el sueño a causa del stress estaba de mal humor no creyó caer en ese estado estaba agotada por más que se esforzar en acostarse y dormir un poco no lo logro, tuvo que ponerse maquillaje demasiado para su gusto.

Parecía un robot hacia las cosas por inercia ya no era capaz de razonar por más que Ibiki la mandara a descansar no lo lograba ella misma estaba harta solo dormía dos o tres horas al día.

Probó todo lo que existiera té, pastillas naturales y del hospital, nada le funcionaba.

-¡Ey cerda! Como has estado- estaba muy alegre la peli rosa

-¿Cómo quieres que este? No he logrado dormir- contesto cansada

-Tengo una idea en tu día libre iremos a un spa todas juntas hace tiempo que no tenemos un día para todas así nos enteraremos de cosas nuevas- Ino pensaba que Naruto le había dado un poco de su energía estaba tan animada jamás la había visto así o tal vez era que ella estaba cansada.

-No tengo ganas Sakura quiero dormir-

-Por eso te relajara y dormirás de todos modos no tienes nada que hacer esta semana ¿recuerdas? Mañana iremos por ti así que tienes que estar lista.

Sin más y sin otra opción tuvo que arreglarse el día fue ameno logro relajarse un poco pero el efecto del stress estaba aun presente.

La semana paso igual las chicas hacían todo lo posible para que ella lograra dormir y relajarse fueron a varios lugares a comer té relajante durante todo un día, todas se quedaron dormidas a excepción de Ino, fueron a las aguas termales al spa tres veces para que le hicieran un masaje a Ino nada funciono.

Era jueves y como en esa semana estuvieron de acuerdo en quedarse en casa de Ino estaban platicando.

-¿Y si te noqueamos?- Alegre sugirió Sakura

-Estás loca no quiero amanecer con un ojo morado ya tengo suficiente maquillaje en la cara-

-Si tienes razón te veras más fea de lo usual- Antes de que la pelirosa diera algo mas, una almohada se impacto en su rostro y al ver quien fue Ino sol le enseño la lengua de forma infantil

-Tengo una idea ¿y si vamos a tomar?-Entro TenTen antes de que ambas se asesinaran

-Que buena idea vamos mañana que es viernes- Hinata había apoyado la moción desde que Naruto era su novio su carácter había cambiado ahora tenía más confianza.

-Sí que buena idea mañana iremos todas- Sakura le dio un codazo a Ino para que no hablara y echara a perder la idea.

Sin más Ino acepto después de todo era en beneficio de su salud y más aún porque sus amigas se preocupaban por ella.

ಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕ

ಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕ

Shikamaru había regresado de su misión la cual había sido bastante larga para su gusto casi de un mes y en todo ese tiempo no había sabido nada de su problemática favorita

No imagino que no verla causaría un gran vacío en él ni siquiera le había podido mandar una carta, se sentía culpable al escuchar lo que Chouji le dijo ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera pasado algo así en tan poco tiempo?, Ino no era de las personas que dejaran de dormir porque si para ella el sueño era lo principal en su vida.

No lo podía creer ¿tan ocupada estuvo? Al conocerla y saber lo obstinada que era si lo podía creer, y para terminar un trabajo más aun.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla? Al saber lo que sus amigas habían hecho lo dejaban sin muchas opciones, de seguro estaría irritada y al verlo explotaría, después de todo le prometió mandarle cartas de vez en cuando se despidió y había fallado no mando ni una sola.

-Problemático- Ya no podía hacer nada para remediarlo solo ir y decirle que había regresado

-Ey Shikamaru, espera- el susodicho detuvo sus pasos al escuchar su nombre todo era mejor que enfrentar a Ino

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-

-Quería invitarte a ir a beber un poco de sake ¿qué dices?

-Estás loco no tengo ganas- Eso era absurdo no encontraba ningún interés en pasar toda la noche sentado y bebiendo liquido que le irritaba la garganta, y definitivamente quería terminar como su padre. Aunque estaba siguiendo sus pasos al tener a la mujer más problemática a su lado y de la cual estaba locamente enamorado.

Naruto hizo un puchero y los ojos más tiernos que pudo si le funcionaba con Hinata ¿por qué no también con Shikamaru?

-No me convencerás- y estaba en lo cierto solo los pucheros tenían efecto en él cuando eran de cierta rubia escandalosa.

Tenía que hacer algo o Sakura lo mataría si Shikamaru no asistía ese día al pub ¿qué iba a hacer?

-Shikamaru vamos no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo no puedes defraudarnos-

-¿defraudarnos?-

-Si a Chouji, Kiba, Sasuke, Neji…-

-Espera ¿y si van a ir todos ellos para que me quieres a mi?- era ilógico con ese circo tendría para divertirse toda la noche

-Oh vamos Shikamaru también va a estar Ino- Tenia que convencerlo y que mejor con du punto débil – ¿recuerdas que es lo que paso la última vez que Ino estuvo completamente ebria? Supongo que no querrás que se repita ¿o sí?

¿Por que todos se empeñaban en lo mismo? Eso ya había pasado y sestaba seguro que no se repetiría ya que a la rubia no le gustaba embriagarse eso solo fue una competencia, y con quien si no con Sakura.

Lo que más quería era olvidar ese día le daba asco el solo recordarlo, de no ser que llego en el momento justo Ino seria abusada por unos malnacidos que solo buscaban chicas que no podían defenderse por su estado, no quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado.

No podía repetirse ese incidente- Esta bien iré- sin más tuvo que aceptar todo por el bienestar de Ino.

Naruto se fue con una enorme sonrisa había cumplido su misión, ahora solo avisarle a Sakura.

ಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕ

ಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕ

Viernes por la noche lo último que quería era salir, ¿era demasiado pedir tranquilidad? Solo quería dormir y como no era posible no tenía otra opción, ni siquiera se había arreglado con la esperanza de que su amiga se compadeciera de ella y la dejara, lo cual estaba segura no pasaría.

Escucho la puerta, uno, dos, tres veces estaba segura que seguiría ese ruido de no ser que alguien se apiadara del pobre objeto. Bajo las escaleras lentamente y la abrió, observo a sus amigas que iban muy elegantes demasiado para solo ir a tomar, incrédula levanto una ceja algo se tenían entre manos y sabia que pronto lo descubriría.

-¿Cerda como puede ser posible que estés en pijama?- La pelirosa la empujo a dentro de la casa dirigiéndose a la sala seguida por Hinata y TenTen.

-¿Qué tiene? es viernes, es tarde y quiero dormir- lo dijo como si fuera lo más obvio

-Estás loca habíamos quedado en algo así que en este momento subes y te arreglas para ir a bailar-

-¿Qué? No quedamos en que solo iríamos a tomar-

-Sí pero acuérdate lo que paso la ultima vez no nos volveremos a arriesgar-

-Pues no lo haremos ya que yo no tomare

-Esta bien pero aun así iremos a bailar así que sube y vístete o ¿quieres que lo haga yo?

Ino lo dudo unos instantes el solo imaginarse a Sakura, subiéndola arrastras por la escalera, desnudarla y vestirla como una muñeca, un escalofrió le recorrió por toda la espalda no podía darse el lujo de que algo malo le pasara ¿y si la rompía?

-Está bien ya voy

Pasaron quince minutos para que la rubia estuviera lista todo un record, se dejo el cabello suelto, se maquillo ligeramente ya que con la oscuridad del lugar no se notarían las bolsas que se le habían formado bajo los ojos, opto por ponerse un vestido negro entallado que le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla.

-Bien vámonos-

Como lo había predicho el lugar estaba lo suficientemente oscuro para distinguir a alguien en ese inmenso lugar, bailo desde que habían llegado al fin y al cabo no podía irse.

Hizo lo contrario a lo que dijo bebió el sake como si fuera agua, y Naruto retándola no había servido.

Al menos pudo disfrutar aun si la presencia de Shikamaru, lo extrañaba demasiado pero su orgullo le decía que lo olvidara después de todo no le mando algo para saber que estaba bien, había roto su promesa y para ella eso era imperdonable.

Estaba completamente mareada pero aun así no dejo de bailar diferentes ritmos y tipos de música, no podía ser la excepción de ser el centro de atención era como un imán que atraía miradas con solo moverse.

La música comenzó a hacerse más lenta y a su vez Ino bailaba más lento y sensual, sintió unas manos apoderarse de su cadera pegándola a su dueño, sintió rápidamente de quien se trataba era un hombre que comenzó a moverla a su ritmo, no se inmuto a voltearse para saber de quién se trataba estaba disfrutando el momento, hacía tiempo que no sentía ese cosquilleo en su vientre.

Se paso toda la noche bailando con ese extraño no quería ver su cara, tenía miedo a que no fuera Shikamaru, y más aun saber que se había enamorado de alguien más.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, ya no veía a sus amigas, de seguro estarían por ahí junto con su respectiva pareja, no l importo demasiado ya que, salía sobrando.

Todo era perfecto no se sentía cansada de tanto bailar y menos aun de los tacones de diez centímetros que tenia puestos, el momento era mágico estaba segura de que más tarde se arrepentiría delo que estaba a punto de hacer pero no importo, tomo al hombre que la sostenía de la cintura por el cuello y lo inclino levemente para chocar sus labios el beso comenzó torpe, pero fue aumentando el deseo de querer más exploro toda su boca, y él no se lo impidió la besaba con la misma intensidad.

ಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕ

ಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕಇಙಕ

Los rayos del sol golpearon su cara obligándola a abrir los ojos, y el sonido del celular no ayudaba. Dio golpes torpes sobre su mesa de noche hasta encontrar el escandaloso aparato.

-Moshi, moshi-

-Cerda, ¿como estas? Que tal la cruda

¿Cruda a que se refería? Ella no… de repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza le hizo entender recordó lo que había pasado en la noche y se levanto abruptamente quedando sentada.

Inspecciono el lugar lentamente ya que por el dolor no podía enfocar las cosas adecuadamente, a simple vista pudo notar de que estaba en su casa ¿pero cómo había llegado? Rápidamente vio bajo las sabanas tenía su pijama puesta al menos nada malo había ocurrido aun podía pelear de que seguía siendo fiel. Volteo a un lado de su cama y no vio a nadie eso le alegro mucho.

-¿Me estas escuchando cerda?

-No ¿Qué decías?

-Lo voy a repetir por última vez ¿dormiste bien? ¿Funciono nuestro plan?

-Claro que si frente, gracias dormí de maravilla solo por este dolor de cabeza que no me dejara levantar

-Bien me alegra diem ¿Qué tal esta Shikamaru?

-¿Shikamaru? El está en una misión

-¿Qué? Deja de bromear si te pasaste toda la noche bailando con el

¿De verdad había pasado? Ya sabía que conocía esas manos, esa boca, y la forma en que la tomaba tan posesivamente era muy conocida por ella.

-Luego te marco frente bye-

¿Dónde se había metido Shikamaru? No podía ser cierto, de ser así el hubiera ido en cuanto llego de la misión, pero por lo cobarde que era tal vez había creado una estrategia lo cual lo había salvado por esta vez.

-Ya despertaste, te traje el desayuno-

Si definitivamente se había salvado espero a que el colocara la charola en la mesita y lo jalo para besarlo de nuevo

-Te extrañe

-Y yo a ti-

Shikamaru se recostó junto a ella y la arropo, durmieron todo el día lo cual alegro a Shikamaru e Ino al fin logro estabilizarse en lo que cabía para ser de nuevo ella, y en definitiva si conseguía deshacerse del stress de aquella forma estaría feliz de estar estresada más seguido.

**.**

**.**

ಇ **FIN**ಇ

**.**

**.**

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? Debo admitir que no he estado inspirada por lo que me encantaría saber su opinión sobre como quedo

¿Les gusto?

¿No les gusto?

Ya saben críticas (constructivas y destructivas), opiniones, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido

Nos vemos pronto, besos

Sayo!


End file.
